guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nebo Terrace
I've just been through the south of Nebo Terrace about 6 times looking for undead bosses... I haven't seen a single one! On an earlier map run I saw no bosses at all of any species. Does anyone know if these have been changed? Karalin Taucher 11:19, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :The spawns are very random. See Talk:Aziz Rottenscalp for our attempt to SoC confirm one of them :) -- (talk) 14:27, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Great, thanks for clearing that up! -- ''' Karalin''' 20px(talk| ) 16:15, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Drops I have been farming this area in HM for quite a while now, and this area (and maybe other areas too, I just farm this one) has some weird drops. Ghouls NEVER drop a Ghoul's Collar. Never seen one. As soon as 1 Gold Dead Bow drops, you can expect at least 1 more. Most runs you won't have a single gold drop, but as soon as you find 1, there is always another one for some reason. I once got 4 Gold Dead Bows in 1 run, 2 Gold Dead Bows in 1 group of Skeleton Rangers. Anyone else who farms that area noticed weird things? 77.164.93.208 15:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Agreed, when I see one gold, more usually follow. BTW, is it possible to kill the Monk groups using a 55? I'm new to it but I think it would be possible with the right build? Sir Webley -- 00:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I have struggled to kill them. Have got lucky at times when I tested with different builds, but even then decided the extra time to kill them wasn't worth it. 19:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Necrid Horseman and Mesmers outside BH Springs Just wondering if I am imaging it, but since about the 12th or 13th October 2008, I seem to be getting more degeneration on me when fighting them? 19:50, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Update 8th April 2010 Peacekeepers have now been added south of Beetletun, whether or not these are permanent remains to be seen (as part of the Viral Campaign). 3 large groups, each containing a boss (Certa - Necromancer with Aura of the Lich, Lerita the Lewd - Mesmer with Migraine and Imuk the Pungent with Whirling Axe). All 10 professions are here, so vanquishing this area will become a nice challenge, if indeed this is to stay :) (hence why this is in talk and haven't updated the main page). New foes are: * Peacekeeper Firebrand - Elementalist * Peacekeeper Marksman - Ranger * Peacekeeper Clairvoyant - Ritualist * Divine Peacekeeper - Monk * Peacekeeper Goon - Warrior * Charming Peacekeeper - Mesmer * Peacekeeper Mentor - Paragon * Peacekeeper Enforcer - Warrior * Peacekeeper Sibyl - Dervish * Silent Peacekeeper - Assassin * Drake Will add more when I've finished up VQing :) Ying Tze 08:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Just vanquished the area with Peacekeepers in it. Killed a total 210 foes. Updated the "notes" section to explain this, with a 210-210 range which can be edited by other ppl (example : you kill 208 -> you remove my 210-210 and write 208-210) Peacekeepers increase # to VQ Just finished with 204. I got 214.